deadlikemefandomcom-20200215-history
Reggie Lass
Regina "Reggie" Lass ( ), born c. 1992, is George's younger sister, largely ignored by George before her death. After George's death, Reggie developed a fixation with the way her sister died. Like George, she is intelligent and well-read, but rather difficult and emotionally complex. She collected toilet seats and put them in a tree. Now past this stage, she is fast growing away from her mother, and is in danger of becoming even more disaffected with life than her late sister. Reggie is opposed to Joy's decision to sell the family home: she told prospective buyers, "George visits me here" — which is, in fact, true as she has spotted George (as Millie) spying on the house from time to time. Despite her stressed relationship with her mother, she is very protective of her and scared away one potential suitor by claiming that George was murdered in her own home. In " ", she experimented with the Goth lifestyle, adopting the nickname "Spider". When J.F. the frog was left on her doorstep following the death of her dog J.D., she became convinced (correctly) that George was responsible. She used to believe that George was a ghost, but has abandoned that notion (or pretends to have). Even though she is unsure of George's whereabouts, she (again, correctly) believes George is still "living" somehow, and in "Haunted", her beliefs were apparently confirmed when she saw George face-to-face. At the end of season 2, she appeared to have been gradually warming up to her mother, Joy. In the Dead Like Me film, Reggie is now a teenager and seems to have a somewhat better relationship with her mother. She is rather socially awkward and insecure, but secretly dates a popular school athlete who appears to be even more in love with Reggie than his "real" girlfriend; but, due to boundaries in high school social cliques, they only see each other in secret. After her secret boyfriend ends up hospitalized following a severe car accident, she runs into George (appearing as Millie) multiple times. She thinks George is stalking her and confronts her, but instead finds out this strange, mysterious woman is in fact, her sister. During this time, George and Reggie begin to bond and be the sisters they weren't when George was alive. Later, she wants to move in with George, even though she's dead. This appears to cause friction between Reggie and Joy, as the latter believes George is dead and gone, which is only half right. After George reaps Reggie's boyfriend, Reggie attempts to kill herself. After George stops her, she realizes she can no longer see her sister anymore. Accepting that, she visits George's grave one more time, before urging Joy to move to a new location. Joy suggests that they go on a vacation. Reggie is last seen staring out of the window of the car as they leave on vacation. She sees George parked near the house, smiling at her as they drive by. Category:Characters